


The Spider

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up, Gil? It’s just a spider.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.  
> Thank you, C. *hugs*

“What’s up, Gil? It’s just a spider.” Catherine laughed at the expression of near horror on his face.

“My point exactly,” he said, never taking his eyes off the monster.

Still laughing, she tugged at his arm. “C’mon, let’s have a closer look.”

“I’m not going near that thing,” he stated firmly, very happy his larger frame made it very difficult for her to pull him in her desired direction.

“Gil Grissom, mighty entomologist, afraid of a spider. Who would have thought? It’s not more dangerous than your usual choice, you know.”

“Yes, I do know, but roller coasters are classics, this is just...” Unable to find the right word, he simply shook his head at the blinking, swirling ride in front of them.

= End =


End file.
